dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
NU'EST
center|660px Detalles *'Nombre:' NU'EST (뉴이스트). **'¿Por qué?:' Acrónimo de NU (New), E''' (Establish), '''S (Style) y T''' (Tempo). *'''Número de miembros: 5 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial': Rosa. *'Fanclub Oficial': L.O.Λ.E. (러브) *'¿Por qué?:' Proviene de las primeras letras de 뉴이스트 (NU'EST) : (ㄴ)이(ㅇ)스(ㅅ)트(ㅌ). Se pronuncia como LOVE. *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment (La misma que After School,Son Dam Bi,Orange Caramel y Hello Venus). Carrera 'Pre Debut' Inicialmente conocido como el Pledis Boys. También aparecieron en el escenario para la promoción de la canción "Love Letter". Antes de hacer el debut oficial, los miembros Aron, Minhyun, Ren y Baekho eran bailarines de apoyo para el MV de After School, Wonder Boy y también presentándose en sus shows en vivo. Al contrario, JR apareció en la canción debut de Uee de After School, SokSokSok, ''con un rap después del segundo coro y durante el final de la canción. JR fue denominado como ''Bangkok Boy después de aparecer en el vídeo de Orange Caramel, Bangkok City. Baekho aparece en el video de After School, Play Ur Love.thumb|300px Además aparecieron en varios escenarios para promover el sencillo. Minhyun también apareció en el video de Orange Caramel, Shanghai Romance. El grupo hizo su segunda aparición oficial el 29 de diciembre del 2011, haciendo una presentación con After School en el SBS Gayo Daejun. 'Debut' El 16 de marzo 2012 Pledis Entertainment reveló el rostro del líder de NU'EST, JR. Al día siguiente, reveló dos nuevos miembros, Minhyun y Aron. Y el 19 de enero finalmente presentó su grupo entero, al revelar la identidad de sus dos últimos miembros, Baekho y Ren. El 2 de marzo, un autobús con un anuncio de NU'EST había sido visto conduciendo por las calles de Seúl. La publicidad tenía la fecha del debut del grupo y el título de su tan esperado single "Face", compuesta por el compositor sueco Daniel Bergman. El video musical de "Face" fue lanzado el 15 de marzo. NU'EST hizo su debut en en Mnet's M! Countdown el 15 de marzo de 2012, con doble stage de "I'm Sorry" y "Face". También hicieron su debut en el Music Bank el 16 de marzo, Show! Music Core el 17, e Inkigayo el 18 de marzo. El 21 de marzo, el primer episodio del reality NU'EST, "Making of a Star: NU'EST", salió al aire. En su programa de reality, los chicos visitan diversas partes del país para capturar los corazones de los aficionados, así como llevando a cabo diversas misiones, junto con sus fans. 'Action:' Hicieron su comeback, el 11 de julio del 2012, con un mini-album Llamado "Action" del cual saldria su single del mismo nombre, poco tiempo despues de terminar las promociones de "Action" lanzarian un video de "Not Over You" 'el cual seria lanzado como un regalo para sus fans, y despues promocionarian "'Sandy" 'en algunos programas de musica para asi terminar las promociones del mini album. En diciembre NU'EST tuvo un mini concierto en Japón, el cual agotó entradas en 10 minutos. El grupo todavía tiene que debutar oficialmente en Japón pero el mini-concierto dado lugar en Shibuya AX vendió todos los 3.000 asientos en 10 minutos. 'Hello: De nuevo hicieron su comeback, el dia 15 de febrero del 2013, con su mini album "Hello" 'con su single del mismo nombre, el cual llamaria la atencion de los criticos, ya que las "baladas" se estarian volviendo una tendencia en el kpop, habian planes de promocionar "'Introduce me to your Noona" 'pero se irian bajo ya que los chicos emfermaron debido a un virus. 'Promociones Chinas E Incursion De Nuevo Miembro: Con la asocioacion pledis con la empresa china "Yuehua Entertaiment", 'Se empieza una larga deliberacion sobre que clases se de actividades se pueden esperar, y la primera de estas comfirmada fue la union de un miembro especial, que solo hara parte de las promociones chinas llamadas ahora "'Nu'est-M", Ademas de los miembros ya existentes de Nu'est, se les unira ahora Jason, que dara al inicio del debut en china con las version china de "Sleep Talking", 'LA "'M" fue añerida para agregar el significado "Mistico". Pledis Comenta "Unimos manos con Yueha, nosotros revelaremos el primer proyecto "Nu'est-M", nosotros creemos que el grupo tendran un gran comienzo, con el existente Nu'est y el nuevo miembro jason, mostrando un buen trabajo en equipo, durante la etapa de preparacion, a medida que el grupo se compone de individuos talentosos, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para poder alcanzar exito en el mercado chino" ''Ellos comenzaran su promociones oficiales el dia 11 de noviembre, con evento de prensa. Integrantes center|550px '''Los integrantes son:' Atras:'Min Hyun y Baekho '''Mitad: '''Jason y Jr '''En Frente: '''Ren Y Aron * 'JR (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Aron (Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarin) *'Baek Ho (Vocalista y Bailarín)' *'Min Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín)' *'Ren (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín)' Miembro Nu'est-M: *Jason Discografía 'Corea' 'Single ' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Japón' 'DVD' Programas *'2012: 'Making of a Star: NU'EST, Landing Operation *'2012: '''Weekly Idol con Hello Venus *'2012': Programa de radio visual LOVE STORY *'2012: MTVKpop20 como Mc's *'2012: '''Kiss de radio : Sukira *'2012: Study C *'2013:' LOVE STORY Temporada 2 *'2013:' MTV Diary *'2013:' LOVE Story 3er temprada *'2013:' NU'EST in LOVE Colaboraciones *Happy Pledis "Love letter" (2012) - After School , Son Dambi , Yooara *''Dashing Through the Snow in High Heels'' (2012) - Orange Caramel Premios Curiosidades *Antes de su debut eran conocidos como "After School Boys". *Fueron los protagonistas de un programa'' ‘Making of a Star NU’EST: Landing Operation‘'', en MBC Music. En su programa, los chicos visitarán diversas partes del país para capturar los corazones de los aficionados, así como llevando a cabo diversas misiones, junto con sus fans. Su primer episodio salió al aire el 21 de marzo a las 19:00 KST. *NU'EST ha recibido la cantidad explosiva de interés después del lanzamiento de su canción debut "FACE" el 15 de marzo y ha sido el # 1 más buscado en varios portales de internet. *Aparecen como cameos en el MV Venus de Hello Venus. *Pledis Entertainment declaró: "En su nuevo álbum se ha actualizado la música y se mostrará cómo los miembros de NU'EST se han hecho más fuertes. Y con esto se espera su regreso a mediados de Julio". * El 18 de Julio de 2012 se los nombró embajadores de la Asociación de Scouts de Corea del Sur, comprometiendose a isinuar a los scouts coreanos en ser mejores personas y ayudar a los demás. * NU'EST tiene el puesto N° 1 en la lista de MV's más vistos de grupos rookies , antes de ellos el puesto No.1 lo tenia Miss A con "Bad Girl, Good Girl". * Hello es el segundo mini album de NU'EST el cual estará disponible en edición limitada CD+DVD y un album de fotos de 200 páginas. * Se tenia proyectado que NU'EST iniciara las promociones para "Introduce Me To Your Noona" pero debido a un virus que afecto la salud del grupo esto tuvo que cancelarse. * NU'EST debutará en China con un sexto miembro, el idol chino Jason, bajo el nombre "NU'EST-M". La "M" significa Marvelous,Multply,Mystic. No se sabe la fecha del debut,pero se sabe que será con la versión china de Sleep Talking. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japón *Canal Oficial Youtube *Canal Oficial Youtube Japón *Facebook Oficial NU´EST *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial NU'EST *Twitter Oficial NU'EST Japón *Pledis entertainment- Agencia Twitter * Aron * Ren Instagram * Aron Galería Nuest01.jpg Nuest02.jpg Nuest03.jpg Nuest04.jpg Nuest05.jpg Nuest06.jpg Nuest07.jpg Nuest08.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295px|NU'EST → Face thumb|right|295px|NU`EST → Action 'Colaboraciones' thumb|right|295px|Happy Pledis - Love Letter (Boys Version) thumb|left|295px|NU'EST & Orange Caramel - Dashing Through the Snow in High Heels Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment